vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lolz (Charlie The Unicorn)
Summary Lolz is one of two unicorns who often is bothering and tricking Charlie the unicorn into going along with their wacky and unpredictable adventures. Oftentimes just distractions, so they can rob Charlie of his kidney, Horn, or similar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher, 5-C with preparation Name: Lolz The Unicorn Origin: Charlie the Unicorn Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight (Can levitate naturally or while using rainbows), Magic, Preparation, Telekinesis (Can levitate objects), Power Bestowal (Can give Charlie and others the power of flight), Illusion Creation (Created a large cloud illusion), Light Manipulation (Can create light and rainbows), Life Manipulation (Can seemingly bring objects to life), Explosion Manipulation (Whatever they bring to life tends to explode after singing, Has a giant bomb, can cause objects to explode), Portal Creation (Seemingly created a Portal/Vortex), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe underwater and in space), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and ride rainbows), Color Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid, Healed after their body blew into tiny bits), Body Control (Can inflate their body and stretch their tongues), Animal Manipulation (Seemingly controlled several sea creatures into singing, and have summoned a giant squid like creature), Teleportation (During song numbers, Charlie has been forced into different locations which he has acknowledged as happening, Can teleport with rainbows, Teleported Charlie to a Blood dimension), Time Travel, Sound Manipulation, BFR Via Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, and Portal creation, Sleep Manipulation with sleeping gas, Gravity Manipulation (Changed Charlie's own gravity and flung him into space), Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers), Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to an average Horse, Can knock out Charlie), likely far higher (Can hurt themselves, Can cause giant objects to explode), Moon level with preparation (Made a bomb which blows up the moon) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Charlie, Can move so fast, it looks like they are teleporting), higher ''' with Rainbows (Their rainbows reach past the clouds in a few seconds), '''Massively Hypersonic+ with flight (Flew to the moon in 31 seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable to an average horse) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Wall level (Comparable to an average horse), likely far higher (Survived a large missile with no injury) Stamina: High (Can fly to the moon with little effort) Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with powers, Kilometers with Gravity Manipulation Standard Equipment: Sleeping Gas Intelligence: Above Average (Creates overly complicated schemes often to lead Charlie into a trap to steal his kidney, Speaks Spanish and Russian, Built a bomb which was able to destroy the moon, Has skills in magic) Weaknesses: They are Extremely Random, Though this likely is intended as a means to trick and annoy Charlie. Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Animal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Internet Characters Category:Animals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Charlie the Unicorn Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users